Xgirl Roadtrip
by triad chronicles
Summary: THis is a story about the x-girls and their trip to california without any supervision. they also find strange characters along the way. Stay tuned for chapter 2.)


Disclaimer: All X-men characters do not belong to us even though we wished they did. They in truth belong to Marvel Comics. Thank you for reading, ENJOY!!!!!!!

It was a chilly Sunday morning and the x-girls, Jean, Jubilee, and Rogue, were out on a road trip to visit Jean's parents. The reason for this was that the rest of the girls were orphaned (not that they minded because they enjoyed the freedom that Jean's parents gave them). Jean's dad was on a business trip there and invited Jean and her friends to spend the week with them. Jubilee was overjoyed to make a pilgrimage back to her "Mecca", Beverly Hills, California. The voyage takes four days on the road from New York to California, which would allow them to cause a lot of chaos through out their trip and meet some new and unusual characters.

Day 1 

"Rogue, was that a squirrel you just ran over?" Jean asked not looking up from the roadmap.

"No, it was Jubilee's furry, leopard sunglasses." Rogue responded

"What!!!!!!" Jubilee yelled

"It must have been when you stuck your head out to yell at the guy that just cut us off and who then turned out to be really cute," Jean added.

"Oh yeah! I forgot I threw them at him," Jubilee said

"He must have dropped them," Rogue said

"Yeah, who would want those things?" Jean muttered

"Hey! Do I Care? I got more where that came from," Jubilee answered

Day 2 Entering Kansas 

"What's up with the corn fields?" Jubilee asked

(No Response)

Leaving Kansas 

(Rogue's a fast driver)

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"HEY! I gotta go to the bathroom,"

"What, Jubilee, we just left a bathroom five minutes ago," Jean protested

"Maybe its because ya drank that gallon o' cranberry juice, sugah," Rogue teased

"Well Duh, but I got thirsty cuz of this dry weather. It's totally frizzing up my hair,"

"Oh look there's a gas station over there!" Jean yelled, "let's stop before Jubilee bursts her bladder"

Jubilee starts complaining "Hurry up guys I don't think that I can hold it in much longer!!"

"Hurry up Rogue before Jubilee floods up the car," Jean said.

"Alright then hold on!" Rogue says as she steps on the gas then she makes a sharp turn on the exit just as Remy had taught her the week before. They get to the gas station just in time for Jubilee to make a dash to the bathroom.

"We might as well get some food now that we're here," Rogue said getting out of the car.

"Yeah I had a feeling you guys were hungry," Jean said. Rogue went inside the store. Jean decided to put gas in the car before getting back on the road. While she was standing facing the car she felt a great steaming warm breath behind her.

A raspy voice behind her said, "Why hello there gorgeous,"

Jean's eyes narrow and she quickly turned around only to cast her green eyes on a massive beer covered man. What a horrible sight.

"Get lost punk!" Jean warned.

"Why aren't you a feisty one," the man said with a toothless grin. He quickly grabs her wrist and she responds,"You don't want to know how feisty I can get,"

Jean feels her Phoenix force rising, but stops because she hears a voice ordering the man to stop, "Yo, let go of her, son!" The massive man turns around only to look down on what seems to be a guy trying to be a hero.

"Mind your own business kid before you get hurt!"

The guy punches the attacker, the man grabs his own stomach and then the guy punches him in the face making the massive attacker beef it on the floor. He lies there groaning.

The guy walks up to Jean. Jean smiles as she sees her cute Hispanic hero walk towards her.

"Are you ok?" he asks. Jean says, "Yes, thank you," smiling as she sees his dimples form as he talks.

"I'm Santiago, what's your name?"

"I'm Jean"

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone?" Santiago asks her.

"Um...I'm actually with my friends. We're going to visit my parents in L.A."

"Oh me too, but my bus broke down, so I don't know how I'm gonna get there,"

Jean notices the broken down bus behind him and she suddenly feels sorry for him. After all he did "save her life" so he thinks.

"Um...could you hold on a minute?" Jean asks as she runs to the Mini Mini Shop and Go where Rogue was still buying food. On her way there she remembers Scott and wonders what he would say if he knew what she was about to ask Rogue. She imagines the whole lecture he would give her on not talking to strangers and especially not giving them rides but in this circumstance she knows that they are very much capable of defending themselves and besides the man did try to save her life. When Jean found Rogue she was holding 20 pounds worth of junk food. Jean pulls Rogue from her gloved hand and pulls her towards the window. She says, "Look what I found?" pointing to the cute guy leaning on Scott's car, "He's going to Cali but doesn't have a ride. Can we take him?" Jean asks Rogue, "after all he did save my life".

Rogue looks out the window and say, "Ooh he is a cutie! Duh we could take him, sugah!"

"We better get out there before Jubilee finds him and tries to blow him up, thinkin he's tryin to steal Scott's car" Rogue says.

Jean and Rogue walk out only to find Jubilee finally out of the bathroom bargaining with Santiago for his sunglasses.

"I really like your sunglasses. I'll give you 5 dollars for them."

" I got a better idea, why don't you give me one of those silver rings you got for my sunglasses?"

Jean walks up to the car and say "well we better be going now."

Jubilee says good-bye to her trading partner only to be surprised by his response,

"Oh don't worry I'm coming with you" he says.

"What!?", Jubilee exclaims, "can someone please explain to me what's going on?"

"Oh yeah we forgot to tell you, we're giving him a ride to California," Rogue responds.

The man grins and gets inside the car.

"Are you sure its safe to take him cuz I could burn him up you know," Jubilee says as a little spark emerges from her palm.

"Put that away Jubilee. It won't be necessary because I've already scanned him telepathically," Jean responds.

They get in the car and Rogue begins to drive to the hotel. It's getting dark but Jubilee is still restlessly bargaining with Santiago. After a while Jubilee grow tired and leaves him alone. She falls asleep on his shoulder.

"Yo this kid really talks a lot," he says

"It's one of the things we like about her. She'll tell ya off right to your face," Rogue says proudly. Jubilee squirms over to lean on the door side.

_10:00 pm Arrive at Hotel_

While Jean checks in Jubilee wonders off to gaze at a lava lamp in the lobby. They are taken to their room, which only has two beds. Jubilee claims a bed for herself next to the TV so the rest are left with the couch and the other bed.

"I could sleep on the couch," Santiago says

"That would be a good idea," Jean says looking at Rogue, "Me and Rogue could sleep on the other bed."

Jean glances at Rogue giving her a stern look

"I know what you're thinking ROGUE!!" she says telepathically. 

Rogue giggles.

"I wouldn't want to kill him anyway," Rogue says while walking to the bathroom. She yanks playfully at her gloves then takes out her cell phone probably to talk to Remy.

_Day 3_

The next morning the shutting of the door wakes the girls up. Jubilee's head perks up and she yells "Hey, where's our mysterious new friend?"

"I don't know. Jean, try to find him." Rogue says.

"Ok"

Jean concentrates to zone in on Santiago. When she is close to finding him her hip begins to vibrate.

"Oh my goodness! It's Scott!!!" Jean exclaims

Jubilee and Rogue both scream. "Don't answer the phone!"

"I have to, I haven't talked with him for 2 days. I know he gets edgy when he doesn't hear my voice for a short period of time," Jean says, "besides I want to talk to him."

"Maaaan, who cares? Do I care? NO!" Jubilee complains.

"Fine, go ahead pick the phone up but don't tell him about you know who. You know he's gonna freak out if he finds out. Oh yeah and tell him and Remy to go see a movie or something or better yet have a guys night out with the other guys."

Jean grabs her phone and flips it open.

Jean: Hello

Scott: Nice to hear your voice, sweetheart.

As Jean giggles and twirls her hair around her finger, Jubilee gags.

Scott: So what's up? How's your trip been?

Jean: Oh, everything is...fine... nothing out of the ordinary, dear.

Just then Santiago pops into the room and says, "Good morning ladies! I got donuts and hot chocolate for all of us!"

"OOH, donuts!!" Jubilee says in total happiness.

"Who was that?" Scott demands on the phone.

"That was the...the...room service. I mean it was room service."

Jean looks at Rogue who is signaling her to cut the conversation short.

"Scott I gotta go eat now so call me back later ok?"

Santiago asks, "Who was that?"

Jubilee chants, "None of your bee's wax, just kidding, that was her boyfriend, Scooter! Hehehe. His real name is Scott. That's his car we're driving. He always calls Jean everyday..."

"Jubilee!! Eat your donut and shut up!"

"Ok, Rogue". She shoves a donut into her mouth but the words "Remy will probably be calling soon anyway. Its almost Rogue's turn!" come out before she starts to choke.

Jean got out of hand with her telekinetic powers she removes the donut chunk from her throat. Jubilee looks at Jean surprised that she would do such a thing.

"I think we better get going," Rogue says "before things get even more out of hand".

At the lobby 

"Yo Big Dave! What's up"? Santiago yells. He turns to the girls, "Yo this is my buddy Dave! We go way back, we're like brothers!"

A group of guys walk towards the girls obviously being led by the one nicknamed, Big Dave, even though he was not big at all. Jean quickly scans everyone's minds and comes to the conclusion that they call him this because of the reaction his presence has on people. She also concluded that he was quite shy around girls.

"Uh...what's up," Dave mutters.

Jubilee leans next to Rogue and Jean and whispers, "Man! How many people are we going to give a ride too?"

"So where are you going?" Santiago asks, "Yo we're all heading out to Cali,"

"Yeah me too, these girls are giving me a ride. You want to follow us?"

"Yeah my boys are waiting for me outside,"

"Ok let's bounce!" Santiago said.

They all walk outside. The girls are amazed because they don't spend much time out of the mansion and have never gone on this type of adventure before.

"Yo what's crackalakin, son?" says Santiago

Jean, Rogue and Jubilee stare at the group of men that has formed.

A cute Arab Hispanic boy appears between the crowd. He catches Jubilee's eye and she blushes.

"Am I in heaven?"

He walks over and says, "hey, what's up I'm Asmat but my friends call me Ace."

"Hi...I'm Jubilee,"

He walks away and Jubilee sighs, "What a hottie!"

"Jubilee? What about Bobby?" Rogue teases, "Bobby? Bobby who?" Jubilee says

Everyone gets in the car. "I call shotgun!!" screams Jubilee

"I guess I'll have to go in the back with you," Santiago tells Rogue, "Oh ah don't mind sugah," Rogue smiles and slides to the back seat. Just then her cell phone rings and when she answers it Remy answers in a mellow voice, "Hey there, cherie, what are you up to?"


End file.
